The Chronicles of Alyssa Monroe-Morgan
by countrysunshine
Summary: Read the opening notes of the fic, and enjoy. Under eighteen please don't read. This is an adult fic.


_GUESS I AM FEELING A BIT BLUESY THIS WEEK. THIS WILL BE THE FIRST ANNIVERSARY OF MY SWEET WIFE'S PASSING. I PROMISED HER THAT I WOULD NOT ONLY POST THIS FIC SHE WAS WRITING, BUT FINISH IT. GUESS THIS IS AS GOOD A TIME AS ANY. I MISS YOU, MY SWEET BONNIE, AND WILL ONE DAY SEE YOU AGAIN. I HOPE THAT THIS IS WRITTEN THE WAY YOU WANTED. FOR THOSE READING/ENJOYING MY DAD THE GYNECOLOGIST, I REMOVED THAT FIC, AND WILL BE TYING IT IN WITH THIS ONE, SARABETH, I HOPE YOU DONT MIND. THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS, HELP ME MAKE MY BONNIE PROUD._

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about Ryan."

Alyssa sighed, a faraway look in her eyes.

"I met him one night, in a bar." she smiled, "he says he realized he was in love with me long before I fell for him. Ryan was gorgeous and charming, and had more experience with sex than I did. In fact, I had never been with a man before him."

Doctor Jennings nodded. "Alyssa, I really don't understand why you are..."

"Let me tell you about us, from the beginning, and I think you will understand, why I am here, and why I killed Ryan's father, and him."

SUMMER 1996

I sat in the bar, stirring my slow gin fizz with the little straw they always put in those drinks. I never understood why, you have to suck the shit out of those things to get a teeny bit of your drink up into them. I noticed a young man, sitting on one of the stools that lined the bar's front, staring at me.

"You ready for another drink sugar?" The waitress smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"He sure is cute."

"Who?"

She nodded toward the bar, "Him" she picked up my empty glass, "He's been staring at you since he came in here."

I tried not to notice, but, the waitress was right, he WAS cute. Big blue eyes, full lips and dimples... oh my god the dimples. I thanked the waitress and sipped my drink. Oh my gosh, don't look now, but here comes Mr. Sexy Dimples, walking to my table.

"Hey there."

"Hi."

"Names Ryan... Ryan Douglas."

"Alyssa Monroe-Morgan."

"Oh.. so you're married?"

"No, I'm not. I use my mother's maiden name, and my last name, just like she did."

"Oh."

There was a strained silence, and he finally spoke.

"So, you from around here?"

"Yeah."

He nodded, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Would you, maybe like to go out sometime?"

"I don't even know you." I sipped my drink and rolled my eyes, "you could be a rapist or a serial killer for all I know."

He laughed. I had always heard the term that someones eyes danced when they laughed, but had never seen it until now.

"I can assure you, I am neither. I graduated with honors, from the University of Miami, played center for the football team, and spent two years in the NFL playing for the ..."

"I don't follow football, sorry."

"Oh."

More strained silence. Yeah, this guy is hot, but shit, will he just go away already.

"So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Where do you work?"

"Davis and Morgan."

"Oh.. you are like the receptionist or..."

"No.. I am an attorney."

Ryan's eyes widened, "Hey, I remember seeing you on the news, the Gabriel case."

"That was me."

"Wow, small world."

"Indeed."

Ryan licked his lips, staring at my chest. Guys always did that, and I hated it. "There is more to me than breasts you creep." I wanted to shout, but I didn't. I had always tried to dress conservatively when I went out, making sure I was well covered. Not like some of these other girls who just let theirs hang out. I don't think that is ladylike at all. I guess he realized that I noticed him staring, because he cleared his throat and looked away.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." Ryan stood up and ran his hand through his hair, "guess I will see you around?"

"Yeah."

I watched him walk back to the bar and ask the barkeep for another drink. He raised his crown and coke and smiled, and then turned toward the television. This was my cue for an exit.

"Nice car."

I almost jumped out of my skin.

"I didn't know you were there."

"I.. I really would like for us to get to know one another Alyssa."

"Why?'

"Because you... you just don't seem like these other girls. They only want one thing."

"Oh, and you don't. I saw you back there, staring at my boobs."

He blushed. I could tell he was embarrassed.

"Just.. let me take you out to dinner, please, and if you don't have a good time, and never want to see me again.. "

"Fine." I tossed my purse into my car.

"Great." He was grinning from ear to ear, "Friday night?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Where should I pick you up?"

I wrote my address down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. I hoped to hell I wasn't making a mistake.

"Guess I will see you Friday."

I didn't know as I was driving away that I had just made a big mistake. Ryan was on his phone, calling his father. I couldn't hear the conversation, but I know now that he was telling his dad that he'd found a candidate for their experiment. They were looking for someone to make their own private human cow... and I was it.


End file.
